First
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: While on the roof Jaune and Pyrrha discover they may have something.


**I don't own RWBY**

The clanging of swords that could be heard from the roof of the dormitory didn't worry anyone that might have heard it. Everyone knew that it could only be Jaune Arc and his partner Pyrrha Nikos practicing again. Every night for the past several months the two had been at it, but this night was different. This night both combatants where sweating and panting as they looked for an opening around the others defense.

Pyrrha couldn't believe it; her clumsy dorkable leader was actually giving her a challenge. The Amazon just couldn't get past the knights defense and she felt pride and desire swell within her. She gave him a shield bash followed by a slash from her sword. Jaune countered by pushing off her shield and giving Pyrrha a low swipe with his sword that forced her to jump back. She gave him that sly smirk that she would give him when she was about to knock him on his ass and lashed out with her left leg in a low sweep.

Her smirk was replaced with a look of shock when Jaune jumped over her leg and slammed into her chest with all of his weight. Pyrrha lost her balance and landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Jaune landing on top of her didn't help matters. The champion started to push the knight off of her, but froze when she felt the cold tip of his sword gently touching her throat. Pyrrha stared up at Jaune who seemed surprised at what he had done.

"You beat me," Pyrrha said in disbelief. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been beaten by anyone. Jaune removed his sword from her throat and gave her a concerned look.

"Pyrrha are you alright," he asked nervously.

Pyrrha just laid there in a daze for a few moments. Her best friend was growing into a man, a very desirable man in her opinion. Emerald eyes stared into confused sapphire eyes with an intensity that made Jaune recoil slightly in uncertainty. Feeling her partners' weight starting to lift off of her Pyrrha grabbed him with her right hand and yanked him down into an intense kiss. Jaune let out a muffled yelp of surprise before his body froze up. Pyrrha was kissing him. Pyrrha Nikos the world renowned champion of Mistral was kissing him, Jaune Arc the loser who was a disappointment to his family.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to them. Regaining control of her hormones, Pyrrha released his lips from hers and shied away from him. Pyrrha may have been completely confident in her combat skills and her appearance, but she had never even kissed a boy before. She could slaughter entire hordes of Grimm and bet the shit out of team CRDL singlehanded, but she was a bundle of nerves when it came to letting a single dorky boy know that she was attracted to him.

Jaune for his part was all kinds of confused. On the one hand one of the hottest girls in school had just kissed him; on the other hand that girl happened to be his best friend. He didn't know what to do; he had never kissed a girl before. Sure he always gave his mom a kiss before he left, but he doubted that counted for anything. _What do I do? Do I kiss her back? Do I run away or do I try to figure out what that was supposed to mean,_ he thought, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Uh…Pyrrha, what was that," he asked.

"I…I…I'm sorry Jaune. I didn't mean to do that, I will not let my feelings control my actions like that again," Pyrrha said sadly. She knew it; Jaune was just being a nice guy to her. He wasn't in love with her at all; he just wanted to be friends with her. Well if that was all he wanted then she would gladly accept his friendship and bury any other feelings she may have for him.

"I understand if you want some distance. Maybe I will bunk with team RWBY for a few days. You ju…mph!"

Pyrrha had started to push him off will say that when all of a sudden Jaune pushed her back down and slammed his lips into hers. His kiss was clumsy and inexperienced, but filled with hungry and passion. The kiss lasted a lot longer this time and they only broke away for air. Jaune stared down at her for several moments, his face as red as her hair. They both gave each other a shy smile before Jaune finally got up off her. Pyrrha took his offered hand and the two stood up and stared for a few moments. Jaune finally decided to break the silence before it got to awkward.

"I didn't know that you felt that way."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it coming out like that," Pyrrha said, and the blonde knight couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. So anyway, how long have you felt like this," Jaune asked.

"Well I wanted to be your friend ever since we met in the locker room," she said.

"Really I didn't think I made a great first impression," Jaune said sheepishly and Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle.

"You did to me; you treated me like I was any other cute girl. That may sound stupid, but that was the first time in a long time anyone has treated me. Everyone else treated me like I was some goddess," Pyrrha stated a little sadly. Sensing that she was upset Jaune sprung into action.

"Now that I really think about it, you do have this warrior goddess 'don't mess with me or I'll break you in half' vibe about you," he said with a sly smile.

"Oh stop it," she snapped with a blush on her face, swatting his arm playfully.

"So in the locker room you wanted to be my friend. When did you want to be…something else?"

"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps it was when we took down that Deathstalker," Pyrrha said.

"What, why then," Jaune asked, clearly puzzled.

"Because you came back. I know how frightened you were, but you managed to swallow your fear and come back to help us. That takes real courage Jaune," the Amazon said, while looking him right in the eye. Now it was Jaunes' turn to blush in embracement.

"You really think so," he asked in a soft voice. Pyrrha stepped up to him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before taking a step back, holding onto his shoulders.

"I know so."

"You know, you gave me my first kiss," Jaune said, as his face slowly came toward hers.

"It was my first kiss as well," Pyrrha replied, her face inching toward his as well. They both smiled at one another, and then closed the distance closing their eyes. BONK!

"Ouch," they both yelped, rubbing their foreheads.

They looked at each other and couldn't help but giggle. They tried it again, this time with their eyes open. This time the kiss went off without a hitch, it was a simple sweet kiss that lasted a minute before they broke away. Picking up their things the two best friends decided to head back to their dorm room. The hour was late and they were both exhausted from the training, but they both agreed to talk about their new relationship in detail in the morning.

 **END**

 **I final did that Arkos one shot that was floating in my head. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for a lemon, but I decided to just have a sweet moment between the two of them. This is actually my favorite pairing in the whole series, but for some reason I find writing Cardin/Velvet easier. Let me know what you think in a review. Also send any request you may have for 'After Hours'. I'll get to them as soon as I can. Just keep it rated T folks, so no teachers messing with students (except their heads of course).**


End file.
